Dangerous Dalmatian Story (The Beginning?)
by Unknown204
Summary: Before starting to read this, this is a fanfiction about 101 Dalmatian Streets and all Characters are right belong to Disney. it is my first time to write a story like this so yeah enjoy. Btw Danger is my OC. IDK what to explain so yeah. Enjoy again...
1. Chapter 1

**_Before starting to read this, this is a fanfiction about 101 Dalmatian Streets and all Characters are right belong to Disney. it is my first time to write a story like this so yeah enjoy. Btw Danger is my OC. IDK what to explain so yeah._**

**_*So cold, so lonely, their corruption with no of the existing light in life*_**

**_*look at his paws and tremble with fear and disbelief as his paws covered with blood*_** What have I done!

**_*with fear* *hearing a very familiar cry*_**

"Why did you do to us... Aren't we are...A Family" Cried

***_As I resemble where the call appearing from as seeing my stepbrothers and stepsisters bleeding* _**

Did...Did...I do this!

***_feel down on his knees* *With desperation and outrage I feel the unstable in my soul* *My lungs began to slowly breathe furthermore my heart tremble as I slowly losing my vision*_**

**_*A Dalmatian with 3 special spots look like four-pointed stars, His left ear his black with a white four-pointed star while his right ear is a black four-pointed star. His chest with another half black and half white pointed star. He would wear a red collar with half black and white pointed star in the room sleeping*_**

"ARGHH!" **_*shouted with fear* *Look around as seeing everything is normal* _**

"Danger is everything okay?" Questioned Dylan as he entering Danger's room

"Huh...Oh, is just...Nothing" **_*replied Danger with a calm*_**

"Danger, if you having another nightmare don't worry maybe we can discuss it, we still care" Said Dylan

**_*Danger stays silent*_**

**_*sigh*_** "Breakfast is ready and comes to join us. Don't want to lose a spot in the family" **_*Said Dylan as him leaving Danger alone in his room*_**

**_*inner thought*_** Dylan is my big stepbrother, he's one the charge as Mom and Dad went to work...Dylan is very caring and sometimes paranoid but I can't judge him. Me seeing Dylan doing all chores alone is kinda hard so I ask him that maybe he can teach me and we both can split the chores

**_*couples of minutes, Danger would come out from his room and go to the dining room*_**

"Hey everyone" **_*went to my seat as Danger about to eat his delicious kibbles, Delilah interrupt him with* _**"Did you have another bad dream, Honey?"

"Is not a big problem" **_*replied to her as Danger stared at Dylan*_**

"I have to go to work now, as usual, Dylan and Dolly taking charges" Said Delilah as she leaves the house

"Bow-whacka-wow!" Shouted Dolly sliding down from the stairs with a triple jump and landed on the floor with her skateboard holding

**_*As usually Dylan and Dolly always argue each other*_**

**_*inner thought*_** Yes, Dolly is my big stepsister. She is a daring tomboy and I have to admit that her moves do inspire me to learn it plus with Delgado's help. Still, sometimes I do agree with her about ridiculous rules that were made by Dylan, urghh

**_*After a good breakfast with the whole family that is 99 siblings, Danger decided just to go to the park to calming myself*_**

**_*As Danger walking toward to the park, Danger has a weird thought*_**

**_*inner thought* _**To be honest, I was not in the part of the family but somehow I am and I don't know how it happened I rather not to think of it

***_Clank*_**

"Hmm" Confused **_*look down*_**

**_*A rectangular block with a title named RESET*_**

Reset? **_*hold it*_**

**_*As I hold it, I feel a cold sinister is crawling behind my spine with a very scary whisper in the distance say* _**"You will need to use it...later"

**_*The sky went black and slowly is started raining droplets*_**

**_*Felt unusual*_** Dylan, Dolly... **_*shocked*_** my Family **_*Rush as fast as he could to his home*_**

**_*As Danger arrives back with a shock seeing a big white car in front of the house with a container plus a tube full of pups*_**

"No...No...No" Cried **_*run toward the tube and try to break it*_**

Don't worry, I will break u guys out from here **_*as Danger trying his best to break the tube but unfortunate, a boy with an undercut hairstyle that wears _****_a red jacket over a white shirt and a black tie. He wears black pants and gloves, and red sneakers, snatch Danger*_**

"Aha, No you don't!" shout **_*Grab Danger*_**

"Is YOU!" **_*Danger Bark wildly at Hunter*_**

"You aren't part of the family" unfortunate said Hunter **_*As Hunter bring Danger to one of his bodyguards and command him to throw this disgusting pup far away*_**

**_*The Bodyguard throw Danger like a trash bag and got Danger far away from his house and his families*_**

**_*The Impact was heavy as Danger yelp in pain as he kept on rolling like a ragdoll until collided to a wall that made his back that was about to crack also made him blackout*_**

**_*The background started playing "Where Is Your God Now" by Rok Nardin" *_**

**_*As couple hours went by, Danger regained his vision. Without wasting any time, Danger would even run toward back to his home even in awful state*_**

**_*Danger was full of negative feeling as he reaches back home with no one around except a black mist looking man*_**

**_*Danger tries to attack the man but instead he would just fall to the ground*_**

**_*The man looks at Danger and slowly walk to him and offer his hand*_**

**_*Danger looks back at the man*_**

"Is**_ time_**..." Said the man


	2. Part 1 Timeline

p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"emstrong*open his eyes*/strong/emspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" "Where... Where am I? Bruv is cold here" said Danger /spanemstrong*shiver*span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" /span/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong*The place is very dark and cold* *Danger run as he try explores the place to find an exit*span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" /span/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*It went several hours running as Danger being exhausted*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Breath heavily*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" "Is this place... never end... huh?" said Danger as him losing hope and effort to get out from this place/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""I need to stay strong...there must be a way" said with determine/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*As Danger about to stand up back again* *Suddenly, there was a mist look like a man that appears in front of him and Danger recognize it*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Is appear we meet again, Danger" said the man/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger went into his defend stance*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Looks like you have forgotten who I am... You might recognize me and yourself after /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*poke Danger chest*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" knowing these" said the man /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*as the place in a semicircle that show numerous of multiple screens /em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"showing various timelines that have created in 360 views that go around an around*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger was being amazed by seeing it and disbelief what he is seeing*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*The man would go around Danger and said*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" "I have seen that you have forgotten the ability to reset, save and load also many amazing abilities that out of limits for anyone else. I give you 'another chance' to see/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" who you are and what capable by following my guide...Danger, if you 'Again' disobey me, there will be a surprise. /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*the man give a menacing stare at Danger with his white eye*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger feels unsettling about the man saying* *Danger slowly backing off*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"*inner thought* I better get out from this weird dark creepy place./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Don't you want to protect your families?" said the man /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*looking at the timeline screens and also showing a lot of timeline screens in front of Danger* *The screens show many of his families suffering /em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"from a well know to well recognize boy, as it makes Danger feel with anger*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Whoa, whoa... Calm down... heh, you are the kind of pup. Enough talking for me, so how about it?" said the man as him offers his hand to Danger/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*mumble about something before he acts*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*sigh*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" "Fine... is... is a deal" said Danger as he accepts the man hand/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""So... what the fir-" /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger was interrupted by the man holding Danger's face*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" "/spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"!/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger went to a full panic attack and try to escape from the man's grasp*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""First, let me /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"remake/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" you.../spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*said the man as he crushing Danger's skull into pieces*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""ARGHHH!" /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*shouted with fear* *look around as seeing everything is back to normal*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Danger is everything is okay?" Questioned Dylan as he entering Danger's room/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Danger, if you are having another nightmare don't worry we can discuss it, we still care" said Dylan/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*inner thought*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" Wait... what is happening?!/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*sigh*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" "Breakfast is ready and comes to join us. Don't want to miss a spot in the family" /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*said Dylan as him leaving Danger alone in his room*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger just silence*/em/strong/p 


	3. Part 2 Power?

p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Is a beautiful day outside as Danger in his room sleeping*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Yawn*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" "Is another new era for me"/spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" *get up*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" "What time is it now?" /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*look at the clock as it shows 5:20 A.M/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"* "I better get going" /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*went to the bathroom*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger open up the shower as the water pour on Danger's fur*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*inner thought*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" Hmmm... So I have power? I don't know but I will see if I have had it./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*as Danger has done bathing, he went downstairs to get his breakfast*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*he would notice that Dylan and Dawkins are preparing breakfast in the dining room*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dylan: Good morning, Danger /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*wave and pressing the bowl fling machine 102 times*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: As usual.../span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*As the bowls went flying, Danger would jump and do multiple combos for each one of the bowls* *Each combo would make the bowl land at the dining table with precision*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dawkins: Here come the kibbles /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*press the kibble machine*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger would be fast toward to the pump and aim each bowl*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: I would require the most powerful pump we got/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dawkins: Commencing /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*adjusting the power to MAX power*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dylan: Still trying to convince yourself that you can control it, Danger. But be careful don't want to happen like last week /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*chuckle*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*The Machine started went wild and fastly pumping many kibbles as Danger trying to control it*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dawkins: After many tries, I would concur that Danger would able to control the beast/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*The pump makes Danger went flying as like a wild rodeo ride*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: I can do this! *trying aim at each bowl*/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*With expertise Danger manage to control it and accurately aim it*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*the first kibble launch out from the machine and perfectly landed on the bowl*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Dylan and Dawkins was amazed by how well perfectly aim and shot that was*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*After setting up the breakfast, Dawkins would go up and wake everyone up while leaving Dylan and Danger at the living room*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dylan: That was very impressing to someone that is 5 years old pup/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Thank big brother... Dylan after breakfast can I take a break for today chors/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dylan: Hmmm... Sure./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*The place started to rumble and shaking*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Both: !/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Both of them knowing there was an avalanche of pup coming down swiftly*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Welp Bone-appetite/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Following behind is appear Deliliah and Doug*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Delilah: You three did a wonderful job for setting up the breakfast/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Doug: Here a gift /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Give a mini group hug for Dylan, Dawkins, and Danger*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dylan: Thank Dad/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dawkins: Classic Doug/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger would giggle*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*After a well prepared and amazing breakfast, Danger helps a little bit Dylan by taking all bowls to the kitchen's sink*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Guess I'll be heading off/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dylan: Take care of yourself and be careful /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*hug Danger*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: I would /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*hug back*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger left the house and went to the park*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*inner thought*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" So basically I travel back in time for couples of months or weeks I suppose /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*sigh*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*As Danger arrived at the park, Danger would breathe the new fresh air and go to his private place*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Ok... So how basically? /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*confused*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger would try many tricks and pose*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Open... /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*nothing happened*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Now it will be open... /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*nothing happened*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Open now... /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*still nothing happened*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Hmmm... /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*thinking an idea*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Maybe it would work.../span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*breathe deeply as gripping the dirt*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" Open... Sesame!/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*The place went quiet for a while*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Oh BOI /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*clap*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*As Danger clap there was a spark that got Danger attention*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Hmmm.../span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger would clap twice as it triggers the effect*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*A dark blue semicircle around on Danger and would only show one timeline with 3 rectangles shapes with title LoadSave, Reset, Delete*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*Danger slowly nearing one timeline and touched it as Danger touch it, Danger would be in paralyzed for a couple of secs as seeing himself in many shape and forms* *Danger felt very heavy /em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"vibes*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: I think is enough for one day/spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" *clap twice*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*The semicircle slowly disappear as it suddenly put Danger in front of his home*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Yep I have enough for one day for knowing what is going on for multiple timelines *put his paw at the pawprint scanner*/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: I'm back/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dolly: Welcome back, little bro /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*give a Danger a high paw*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: I'm going to bed.../span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dolly: Why? You should join the whole fame is still playing at the backyard/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: I'm tired, sis. I need another time out /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*heavy sigh*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dolly: Oh ok... Yeah, you do need it aren't you. I will tell Deepak maybe he will help you be more chill/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: Thank but I'm rather going alone to chill /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*walk toward his room*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Dolly: Get well soon/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Danger: /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*enter his room*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" Urghh... /spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"*lay down on his pillow*/em/strongspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" Never been like this before. Hope tomorrow will be better/spanstrong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" *close his eyes and off to sleep*/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"*in the darkness hearing an evil laugh*/span/em/strong/p 


End file.
